Ratigan's Reminiscence
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Death fic. A death is tragic and heart-rending, no matter what the species is . . .


                                                                        I'm With You (A poem)

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Darn. I'm With You is by Avril Lavigne. Double darn. Although I'm planning on accomplishing the task of being able to draw Ratigan . . . hopefully . . .

Note: This is **_NOT A KIM/RATIGAN PAIRINGS DEATH-POEM_**! Thank you. Btw: This POV is Ratigan's. Yes, I include him in my fics. **_HE ROCKS MY SOCKS!!! _(clears throat) Sorry, lost it for a moment. Well, enjoy.**

Even as I look back, I still remember your final heroic act.

_I'm standing on a bridge;_

Everything had gone fine until that moment.

_I'm waiting in the dark;_

Dementor was about to fire at Veeken, my daughter.

  
_I thought that you'd be here by now._

My muscles tensed, preparing to spring to the rescue.

  
_There's nothing but the rain;  
  
_

The laser fired up, glowing brighter than the mid-day sun in July, which would be odd, considering it was pouring.

_No footsteps on the ground;_

"_Leave her alone, Dementor_", I growled. "_It's you who deserve to die, not her._"

  
_I'm listening but there's no sound._

Then I saw you, like you were trying to outrun Hades himself.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

You shoved Veeken out of the way before the blast could fire.

   
_Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
_

It was like experiencing Zeus kill Phaeton. You didn't even have time to even _try_ to dodge.

_It's a damn cold night;_

In an instant, all proverbial hell broke loose. The only thing that could have been compared was the time I first got my wings, only there were more people and it was on a ship, while this hell was landlocked.

  
_Trying to figure out this life.   
  
_

Drakken was immediately at Dementor's throat calling him names like murderer, blackguard, villain, scoundrel, cad, and other names in that vernacular. (_Someone's_ been visiting Dictionary.com recently.)

_Won't you take me by the hand;_

I followed Ron, rons_gurl, Shego, and Veeken, who were following Rufus, the masterly little mole rat.

  
_Take me somewhere new?_

I had hoped that you had somehow survived, that you had managed to sneak in the Centurion Project, and had survived because of it.

  
_I don't know who you are but I..._

Then I saw it. Your mangled body, covered in blood. The same thing that may have happened to me if that barge hadn't been floating down the Thames at the time I fell from the clock tower. Unfortunately, that sort of luck didn't happen to you.

_I'm with you._

"KP . . ." I heard Ron exhale. It was the sigh of pain that I knew all too well . . . You never know pain until you lose someone close to you.  
  
_I'm looking for a place,_

Ron turns to me for support. If there's one thing I'm not fond of out of Ron's personality, it's the fact that he doesn't do what's cool instead of right. (It appears that things haven't changed much since 1897.) But he did something right this time: He came to someone who knows what it's like to lose someone for help.

  
_Searching for a face.  
  
_

Kim's breathing is becoming even more labored by the minute with the pain.

_Is anybody here I know?_

"Kim, are you okay?", I found myself asking her.

  
_Cause nothing's going right;  
  
_

"I don't think so . . . I might not be able to make it.", she replied, her breathing heavy and harsh with the pain.

_And everything's a mess,  
  
_

Drakken walked up next to where I kneel. "Dementor got away." he said, his voice as much a growl of contempt and hatred as mine was.

_And no one likes to be alone._  
  
I heard a cough emanate from Kim. "Ratigan . . .", she softly called, and I rushed to her side.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

"What is it, Kim?", I asked her.

  
Won't somebody come take me home?

"There's something I need to tell you before I die. Basil made me swear not to tell you, but I have a feeling you need to know this . . . ." A spasm of pain crossed her face, for she grimaced.

   
It's a damn cold night;  
  


"What? What do you need to tell me?", I asked. "Veeken is your daughter . . .", she managed to breath out before passing out briefly.

_Trying to figure out this life.  
  
_

"_So she's my daughter . . ._", I thought. "_Basil has a lot to pay for._" I turned my attention to the dying Kim. I withdrew a gloved hand from her shoulder, and it was rouged in blood. _Kim's blood._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

"Kim, why didn't you tell me?", I found myself asking. "Because Basil knew that if Veeken were to find out you of all people were her father, she would be angry and disappointed . . . I guess he was wrong, seeing what you tried to do for her . . ."

  
_Take me somewhere new,_

"Kim, don't worry, the doctors can help-", Ron started, but Kim hushed him. "Ron, they won't be here in time." She turned to me again.

  
_I don't know who you are but I..._

"Ratigan, I'm sorry. I should have told you that Veeken was your daughter when I found out. I know I would have told my dad if he didn't know I was his daughter . . . Ron, tell my parents what happened and how I died . . . They need to know that I don't want my death to be in vain . . . Bye . . ."

_I'm with you.  
  
_

I held Kim in my arms, remembering the time Drakken had tried to trick me into killing Kim the first time we met. This time, however, she wasn't going to survive by some twist of kismet or moira. I felt her pulse slowly ebbing away, and soon Kim Possible, who could do anything, (except for a few things which I'd rather not go into details over) was dead.

  
_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

Rufus climbed up onto Ron's shoulder and whimpered. He knew that one of his best friends in the world was dead now. There was a rustling in the bushes behind us, and the Pridelanders who had helped us get to Dementor's lair. "Where's Kim?", Simba started, but then he noticed Kim's body. "What happened?", he asked. "Dementor killed Kim.", Ron spat bitterly, as if the words were poison.

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

One by one, the lions threw back their heads and roared to the stars, an ululation of pain and loss. The rest of us just bowed our heads in respect. I felt like a chunk had been torn out of my heart. Villains weren't supposed to start having emotions over their captives, even former villains. It was like Stockholm's Syndrome, only the villain was sympathizing with the kidnapped. Kim and I didn't socialize much. You could say we were more like acquaintances than friends, yet here I was, missing her.

  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

I'm going to miss you, Kim Possible.

  
_It's a damn cold night;  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Wont you take me by the hand;  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are,  
but I..._

_I'm with you._

It's been several months since you died. Dementor was caught trying to sell the laser to Senor Senior Sr, who was planning on using it for an assassination attempt. He was tried and found guilty for the murder of Kim Possible and the attempted murder of Veeken. He was given a lethal injection, and died an hour later.  
  
_Take me by the hand,  
take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
but I... I'm with you,  
I'm with you._

I look at the stars, twinkling like diamonds or fireflies that got ensnared in the dark onyx-cobalt sky and remember the time you said you weren't buying the obviously better-priced boots at Smarty Mart because of the so-called difference in color. Then I remember: Mufasa once said that the ancestors of the past look down on us from those stars. I wonder if Kim sees us now . . .  
  
_Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,   
but I... I'm with you.  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you..._

We'll meet again, Kim Possible. Maybe not now, and maybe not on purpose, but we will. Count on it. (Author's note: This refers to Kim as a ghost, not with both as a ghost.)

                                                                        **The End**


End file.
